así pasa lo que tiene que pasar
by Abis le black
Summary: Jack es amigo de Hipo, ambos son "hetero" en apariencia dado que se atraen mucho, pero que pasa cuando lo decubren y cuando sus familias lo descubren.
1. Chapter 1

Sentía su respiración agitada, su cuerpo estaba caliente, muy caliente, sudaba mucho, y su miembro estaba por explotar por el placer que le ocasionaba hacer esos movimientos, Jack estaba teniendo un orgasmo, uno muy grande, finalmente se vino y vio su semilla esparcida, parecía que realmente se había excitado viendo, si se pregunta que vio es simple, vio a su mejor amigo Hipo masturbándose, lo vio de lejos cuando fue a visitarlo por sorpresa, esa semana hipo estuvo enfermo y los padres de hipo le pidieron favor de visitar al menor, con la llave de la casa entro en silencio para sorprenderlo pero el se sorprendió al escuchar gemidos y después al ver como el pequeño hipo se corría y manchaba la ropa que tenia puesta, sin duda esa imagen lo éxito, salió de la casa de su mejor amigo y vecino con un bulto sumamente visible y sus bóxers estaban manchados de liquido preseminal, a sus cortos 16 años Jack Frost el chico más guapo de la escuela, mas inteligente y mejor deportista, estaba mas que enamorado de el nerd del colegio y el mas lindo chico de todos, Hipo, y realmente su erección decía que debía de atender esa urgencia ahora, al llegar a su casa sacó su miembro que estaba húmedo y duro, las imagen del pequeño en su mente seguía fresca y como ya sabrán termino manchando sus manos de su blanca semilla que igualaba el color de su cabello, sin embargo el joven se había olvidado de las tareas que debía darle a Hipo y por estar perdido en fantasías donde finalmente el pequeño Hipo le mostraba ese trasero bien formado por el deporte, y como la boca del menor se comía su miembro hasta que finalmente le daba toda su esencia al pequeño enclenque, bueno retomemos, por perderse en esa fantasía olvido darle las tareas a su amigo y amor, tenia que regresar pero estaba agotado, además ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, eso significaba que se masturbo mas tiempo del que pensaba, no había alternativa tenia que hablarle y en esas circunstancias estaba seguro que no podría dormir sin tener otra fantasía.

Hipo estaba pálido, sus padres le habían dicho que Jack dijo que lo visitaría pero nunca lo vio, eso signicafaba que Jack lo había visto o que Jack lo había visto, de eso no tenia duda, había escuchado a Jack pero pensó que era por la fiebre, eso y que su fantasía implicaba al peliblanco metiendo ese enorme ….. cof cof, como decía, su fantasía implicaba a Jack, así que por un instante pensó que en ese momento de excitación había imaginado esa voz diciendo su nombre, pero por lo visto no fue así.

Hipo estaba pensando, quizás no fue asi, quizás solo quizás, Jack se había ido a dormir a su casa como siempre, pero no le constaba, sobre todo por que seguía escuchando como lo llamaban, y por alguna razón se éxito al pensar que su amigo lo había visto así, ahora empezaba a despertar su bulto y aun con fiebre bajo su mano, se sentía caliente y aun no estaba duro pero se empezaba a poner muy duro, estaba en su trabajo manual cuando escucho como su celular sonaba con un mensaje de Jack.

-hola amigo, ¿Cómo estas?-

-bien pero aun tengo fiebre-

-LOL tu te enfermas por nada-

-tu lo dices porque este clima frio te gusta mucho-

-quizas pero aun asi eres muy débil deberías hacer algo mas de correrte-

Hipo se quedo pálido, que era eso de que debía hacer algo mas que correrse, eso significaba que lo había visto, sin duda era eso.

-perdón, el auto corrector esta activado, quise decir algo más que correr, como pesas o nadar

El menor se calmo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su erección había caído un poco ante la posibilidad de no haber sido descubierto y perder la amistad del mayor.

-jaja, pensé que estabas con tus perversiones de nuevo

-sabes que yo soy asi, además debes admitir que soy sexy y podría ser el objeto de tus trabajos manuales

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su respiración agitada, su corazón estaba a mil por hora pero no podía dejarse llevar.

-jack tengo que decirte algo

Frost estaba impaciente, quizás hipo le diría que lo vio viéndole y de alguna forma le reclamaría por hacer esos comentarios, o quizás la otra posibilidad que lo invitara a participar y asi podría hacer suyo ese lindo trasero de nerd.

-que es?

-yo te quiero

-enserio?'

-si pero lejos de mi, idiota pervertido

-jajaja te encantaría que fuera mas pervertido no?

- lo que tu digas idiota

- ya cariño, la próxima ves que tengas fiebre yo te la bajare, o quieres que valla a tu casa a tomarte la temperatura si sabes a lo que me refiero

Ambos jóvenes estaban algo confusos, si bien Jack acostumbraba hablarle aveces de esa forma, esta vez a hipo le pareció mas sugestivo de lo usual, Jack al darse cuenta de lo que escribi se sintió exitado, quizás solo era una broma pero iba llena de verdad, pero Hipo debía seguir el juego sino Jack sospecharía.

-claro que si amor, pero recuerda que yo soy quien te calienta

-y yo soy el pervertido?

Ese comentario de Hipo le sonó a reto, pero sin duda su miembro lo tomo como promesa de sexo salvaje.

-mejor deja que yo te vacune, creo que te gustara mas

Hipo se imagino la escena de un Jack doctor y el miembro duro apuntando a su entrada, imagino a jack diciéndole que necesitaba vacunarlo con su enorme pene para evitar que se enfermara, y como el le decía que no quería que le doliera, mientras que el peliblanco solo introducía ese pedazo de carne en el interior del ojiverde, el miembro de hipo estaba a reventar y como siguiendo su fantasía se acarició la entrada pensando en el pene de Jack, hasta que escucho otro mensaje.

-Hipo, estas ahí?, llevo 5 min esperando que contestes, o te estás imaginando como seria sentir mi gigantesco pene?

-mas bien como seria sentir tus labios en el mío

-no estaría mal, pero apuesto que te gustara mas mi sabor.

Ambos tenían erecciones y la plática los emocionaba mas, jack saco su pene que estaba como en la tarde, Hipo seguía masajeando sus partes intimas sobre sus bóxers sin sacarlos.

-si es como tu quizás tengas que obligarme a comerlo

-jaja, por mi no hay problema

-y si me resisto

-te ato a la cama y te obligo a tragarlo

Eso ya estaba subiendo de tono ambos lo sabían pero no podían detenerse.

-y si grito?

-aprovecho para meterlo en tu boca

-te lo voy a morder

-te besaría y lo metería por otro lado

-eres un cerdo

-tú lo eres, por no dejarme meterlo en tu boca

-y tu no probarías el mío

-si es como tú no, no me gusta lo dulce

-a ti te encanta lo dulce

-Hipo, te puedo peguntar algo?

-claro

-tu te masturbas?

Golpe para hipo, seguro sospechaba o seguro lo había visto pero no sabia como decricelo, cualquiera que fuera el caso igual estaba la probabilidad de se solo curiosidad o el mal sano y pervertido sentido de la realidad del mayor.

-eso es personal amigo

-ok, si yo te digo tu me dices

-jaja, no creo que me digas nada, además todo el mundo lo hace

Ups, ya había revelado su secreto.

-si todo mundo lo hace, tu ya lo has dicho, pero yo lo hago hasta cuatro veces al día.

-jaja me estas retando?

Hipo se saco su pene del bóxer, ese último mensaje lo había puesto más que caliente, al diablo si sospechaba el quería seguir con eso.

-puede ser, pero es la verdad, siempre en las mañanas y en las noches, incluso en la ducha

-yo solo en las mañanas y en las noches

-miras porno?

-a veces

-que dices si mañana miramos algo en tu casa?

-no lo se, mientras no te masturbes estará bien

-le quitas lo divertido a todo

-jaja y tu eres un salido de primera

-yo no lo soy, el gran Jack si, ya salió de mi bóxer

-jaja, eres un asco de persona

-no lo soy, solo soy honesto, quieres ver ?

-no te creo Jack, ni tú eres así de pervertido

Jack estaba muy excitado, su miembro había alcanzado su tamaño máximo, estaba húmedo, y que hipo lo desafiara lo ponía más caliente, no lo pensó, ni siquiera razono al hacerlo, simplemente tomo su miembro con una mano y con la otra su celular, le dio en el icono de una pequeña cámara, su pene estaba conservado en una foto, le dio compartir y la envió a Hipo.

El pequeño Hipo estaba muy excitado, quería ver el pene de Jack, siempre había notado un bulto enorme cuando se cambiaban, o cuando estaban solos en alguna casa y caminaban en bóxers, siempre había querido verlo, pero no creía que jack lo hiciera, pero su excitación rogaba porque pasara, escucho el sonido de un mensaje, no se fijo en que era una imagen y lo abrió, vio el pene de Jack, era enorme, calculaba unos 20 cm o más, ancho, con venas, tenía el glande (cabeza) rosada, el vello púbico del color original de su cabello un color castaño oscuro, se fijo mas en esa imagen, la mano de jack apenas podía apresar ese pedazo de carne, el recordó que las manos de Jack eran mas grandes y fuertes que las de el, eso lo éxito mucho, le hiso querer verlo en persona.

-amigo, no mandes eso, además no es tuyo

-claro que si, quieres otra imagen

-no gracias- aunque por dentro decía que si

Le envió otra imagen donde se miraba a jack por completo, estaba tomada con un espejo, sin duda era algo enorme.

-ahora te toca Hipo, o es que lo tienes chico

-no lo tengo chico pero no te lo mostrare, además no me conta que sea tuyo,

-quieres apostar

-si es tuyo dejaría que me quites mi virginidad

-acepto la apuesta, pero ya me tengo que ir amigo mio, enserio que debo dormir y este problema no bajara rápido.

Antes que hipo pudiera contestar el mensaje la conexión se había cerrado, peor el pequeño se masturbo toda la noche con la imagen, sin duda le dolería pero quería probar ese enorme pene, quería probarlo en la boca y en su virginal ano.

Jack se había masturbado por quinta vez en el dia, nunca se masturbaba tanto, y esta vez salió un potente chorro que callo en su pelo blanco, se recostó y se limpio, vio la conversación unas 4 veces antes de dormir, se había olvidado de pasarle la tarea a Hipo y mañana era sábado, quizás mañana podría ir y darle la tarea, pero no estaba seguro de cómo verlo a los ojos después de eso.

Era sábado en la mañana y la familia de Hipo (su padre madre y su hermanito Jaime) se habían ido de día de campo por ese día, el seguía un poco enfermo, bueno no, pero quería seguir con la charla con Jack así que le mintió a su familia, todo estaba bien hasta que jack le dijo que pasaría a su casa en unos minutos, Hipo solo estaba en bóxers, unos con un dragón negro dibujado en varias poses, tocaron el timbre de manera ruidosa, solo Jack lo haría, después de todo cuando le informo que llegaría hipo le confesó que su familia estaba fuera.

-que tal Jack?

-hola, no me dejas pasar?

-claro, jeje, y que haces por aquí?

-solo pase a darte la tarea, ayer me olvide por ese … asunto que hablamos

-ha cierto, ese asunto, y si lo resolviste?-

-un poco, quieres ver?- jack se toco su entrepierna como para darla a ver

-no creo que eso sea necesario-

-vamos que tu estas en bóxer y no me da pena verte-

Hipo reparo en ese detalle, se sentía observado, pero no debía dejar que jack lo viera nervioso, ellos son amigos, amigos heteros, y los amigos (sobretodo los heteros) no se ponen asi de nerviosos.

-pero note muestro lo que guardo

-acaso guardas algo?

-imbécil

-jajaja, igual y eres mujer

-si lo fuera no tendría algo de pechos

-quizas por eso finjes ser hombre

-idiota yo soy hombre

-claro que no, a ti te falta esto-

Jack apunto a su entrepierna, pero ahora bajo su cremallera y saco un enorme bulto, estaba cubierto por un bóxer azul marino con un copo de nieve en la abertura donde saca el pene, pero no saco su miembro, estaba semi erecto aun.

-quieres guardarte eso-

Hipo tenia una erección, visible, muy visible, jack lo noto, y parecía querer salir de esos bóxer olgados que tenia, en algunos lucen como de abuelo pero en Hipo lucian bien, lo hacían verse mas violable.

-jaja, ya veo que si tienes algo que guardar- vio el bulto de hipo

-jack guárdatelo-

-obligame-

Jack jalo la mano de Hipo a su miembro, le decía guardalo tu, y dejo la mano de hipo sobre su pene, el pequeño se puso caliente, masajeo el enorme pene sobre la delgada tela,sentía como se endurecía, como quería salir y saludar personalmente al responsable de su estado de rigidez, hipo no dejaba de masajear, su propio mimebro estaba duro, pero no le importaba, le importaba el de jack.

-pense que querías guardarlo- jack tenia una sonrisa burlona

-callate o me detengo- dijo mientras detenia un poco las cariaicas

-esta bien ya no me burlo pero no pares- un pequeño gemido se escapo de jack, sin duda estaba en el cielo

-quieres que lo saque?- hipo mas que pedir permiso estaba informando, porque ya estaba bajando el bóxer

-aguarda quiero ver el tuyo- puso su mano sobre el bóxer, pero no tardo mucho cuando metió su mano y sintió el miembro del menor lleno de presemen, duro como el suyo, un poco mas pequeño pero muy duro, lo saco a tiempo para que el suyo saliera y se conocieran.

-Jack , enserio que es enorme-

-no creo jeje, solo estoy exitado, además el tuyo me gusta-

-pero esta chico no?-

-debemos medirlos

Jack aserco su pene que estaba libre al de Hipo, lo puso junto a el, después arriba, esto ocaciono que el pequeño diera gemidos al sentir el calor ageno, no podía ver bien pero parecía que su mimebro le faltaban 5 cm para ser el de jack, y unpoco de ancho, esque a pesar de tener 16 ambos, era cuestión de genética.

-es muy chico, asi que no te burles-

-no me burlo, y no es chico, el mio mide 20cm, el tuyo esta bien pero el mio es mas grande,

-cuanto crees que mida?

-15cm

-y porque el tuyo es mas grande

-porque si, quieres probarlo?

Hipo no dijo nada, se inclino y succiono el enorme miembro, no entraba todo pero lo que entraba era suficiente, jack se dejaba llevar, su sueño hecho realidad, hipo succionando, Hipo tenia hambre y Jack como buen amigo debía darle algo de comer, y también para tomar, hipo se masturbaba en el suelo, hasta que sintió que Jack paraba y lo ponía de pie, le dio un beso en los labios y paso por su cuello, es lo hacia morir, solo se escuchavan gemidos en la sala familiar, Hipo quedo abrazando a Jack, la espalda de Jack era amplia, fuerte, y sintió como lo cagaba, djeo la ropa en el piso de la sala y subió con hipo en brazos, claro que sus manos estbaan en el tracero del menor, y las manos de este arañando la palida espalda.

-ahh, jack dejame probarlo de nuevo

-pense que no te iba a gustar el sabor, por esu es mio

-por eso me gusta mas

Sin mediar palabras jack se puso sobre Hipo y e ofreció ese manjar en sus labios, hipo engullía, no podía con todo pero quería seguir, llego un punto donde sintió que Jack se estremesio y sintió algo espeso y claido llenar su boca, era el semen de Jack, dejo caer pocas gotas pero nunca dejo de succionar hasta que el mismo Jack le alejo y le planto una serie de besos, al parecer solo fue la primera corrida, porque el pene del mayor seguía duro como roca, hipo quería scuccionar mas, quería mas leche de su Jack, quería mas de ese sabor.

-tranquilo amor, dejame a mi-

El ojiazul se inclino y beso el cuello de hipo por centecima vez y por centescima vez se arqueo, bajo por su pecho y abdome, Hipo miro como su miembro desapareció en la boca del mayor, estaba tan exitado que en 10 minutos silto su semilla, vio como jack trago todo y después sintió elcuerpo desnudo de su mejor amigo sobre el suyo y como sus miembros se tocaban mutuamente.

-me gusto muho tu sabor Hipo

-ami el tuyo

-quieres probar algo mas?

-como que?

-recuerdas que te prometi tomarte la temperatura?

-pero me va a doler

-no importa porque nececito saber si tienes fiebre

-esta bien pero se amable

Sin decir nada mas jack beso al pequeño, paso sus dedos por esa entrada metiendo uno en uno, debía prepararlo, la entrada de hipo estaba humeda, sin duda estaba igual de exitado, sentía la dureza y como ambos penes se lubricaban mutuamente, llego el punto enque entre besos y caricias entraron cuatro dedos en hipo.

-estas listo?

-siempre

Jack metió la punta y vio como los ojos verdes se llenaron de dolor, intento sacarlo pero..

-si lo sacas ahora te juro que te mato- hipo parecía otro

-esta bien, me gustas mas así

Hipo se sonrojo, sentía como entraba todo el miembro de Jack, era enorme, estaba llorando de dolor, jack lamia las lagrimas y lo besaba, al parecer mayor descubrió que el cuello era el punto débil del mas pequeño y solo se dedicaba a el, metia mas y mas, Hipo vio cuando entro todo, Jack se quedo inmóvil, depues saco un poco y volvió a meter, Hipo solo puso una cara de placer y sin decir nada tomo a Jack de su cabello y lo beso, un beso de lengua, sin duda Jack se podría acostumbrar a eso, siguió metiendo y sacando y viendo como su amado gemia y se retorcía, vio el pene del menor y lo masturbo, después de un tiempo puso a Hipo en cuatro y sin decir nada metió todo de golpe, el pequeño grito al sentir eso, pero no se resistió, siguieron cambiando hasta hipo sentía que se corria.

-jack ya me vengo

-tranquilo hipo solo una mas

-porfavor dejame correrme

Cambiarond e pose, las piernas de hipo sobre los hombros de Jack, el miembro del mayor entraba y salía frenéticamente.

-JAAAAAACCCK- el menor rasguño la espalda dejándola lastimada

Frost sintió como el túnel del menor apretaba su pene y se vacio dentro, la semilal de hipo callo sobre ambos y mojo un poco el rostro de hipo, la semilla de jack lleno a Hipo quien sentía como su interior ardiade una manera agradable, jack intento salir.

-enserio, si te sales te mato

-esta bien me quedo dentro, después de todo es mas comodo

-pervertido, cerdo

-jaja ese eres tu, no me dejas salir

Ambos calleron dormidos en un momento, jack abrazo a hipo, al parecer no despertarían pronto, la espalda de jack ardia, el cuello de hipo estaba totalmente marcado, el pene de jack no salió aunque regreso a estar dormido, aun flácido tenia un tamaño mostruoso, el tracero de hipo dolia pero era un dolor que aguantaba.

Algo sono, era la alarma, estaban dormidos, había pasado todo un dia, eso significaba …

-mis padres

-mis suegros

-MIS PADRES

-TU PADRE

-TE MATAN

-ME MATAN, espera porque solo yo?

-admitelo que yo soy menos perv

-shhh, espera, mi ropa esta en la silla

-eso quiere decir que?

-y nos vieron, entraron y seguro esperan para

La imagen de Estoico destrozando en pedazos a Jack, la madre Hipo llevándolo a una escuela para sacerdotes y Jaime diciendo que siemrpe supo que su hermano era raro, esas imágenes venían a la mente de ambos, menos la ultima que cambiaba por un Jaime riendo de la muerte de Jack mientras abrazaba a du hermano (si Jaime era el competidor de Jack por hipo, el pequeño enano se valia que era menor para tener mas contacto con SU HIPO).

-dios, vístete Jack

-Ya lo se, pero debemso tomar un baño

-ahora?

-tenemos el olor de semen

-buen punto

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, se bañaron juntos, Jack miraba el tracero de hipo, cuando se hagachaba Hipo miraba y se preguntaba como había entrado todo su palo en ese pequeño agujero, hipo cuando vio el pene de jack ( que ya estaba despertando de nuevo) se pregunto como había podido meter eso dentro de el, ambos estaban calientes, pero al recordar la cituacion solo se besaron, se vistieron y ocultaron lo mejor posible la evidencia, es decir los chupetones en el cuello de Hipo y los rasguños en la espalda de jack/ cuello.

-sera mejor que salga por la ventana

-Jack eres idiota?, estamos en el tercer piso

-eso que ?

-te vas a romper una pierna o algo peor

-el algo peor es tu padre, por dios me acoste consu hijo y aun asi me quede durmiendo, seguro me castra y después me mata.

-pero no puedes bajar por la ventana Jack

-solo mirame, el miedo es buen motivador- jack abrió la ventana para toparce con una reja

-te quería decir eso, mi padre la puso cuando te metías a escondidas para que no te encontrara tu abuelo.

- que acaso ese hombre pensaba que te iba a violar- la cara de hipo decía todo

-si, y mira lo que paso, no me digas que no tenia justificación-

-ya, esta bien, entonces como salgo

-no es mi problema ami solo me van a regañar-

-pero si me matan no podremos hacerlo de nuevo

-buen punto, ya se baja a escondidas, es domingo estarán desayunando y no te verán salir si tomas el pasillo, yo los distraeré

-esta bien, gracias amigo,

-amigo?- hipo se enojo y le dio un beso salvaje mordiendo e hiriendo el labio inferior

-wooow, te dire amigo ams seguido, pero ya no me muerdas amor

-no me hagas hacerlo

El mayor beso a hipo de nuevo, bajaron con cuidado, pasaron la zona cero (la habitación de los padres de Hipo), pasaron por la habitación de Jaime que aun parecía estar dormido, estaban en el pasillo, Hipo abrió la puerta de la casa, Jack estaba por salir.

-Jack no te quedas a desayunar?- decía la señora de la casa de la manera mas natural del mundo

-me encantaría pero hipo…. Ayudame(decía entre dientes)

-pero Jack se tiene que ir mamá

-pero que modales son esos Hipo, Jack quedate hay mucha comida para todos y debes estar hambriento- dijo Estoico con una voz quedenotaba mas orden que invitación

-ssss, si señor

El desayuno transcurrió normal, lo mas normal que se podía, el padre mirando a Jack con cara de enfado, la madre con cara de… que bueno que te cojieras a Hipo ya era hora porque pensé que moriría virgen, el pequeño hermano asecinando a Jack con la vista e hipo rojo cuando sus miradas chocaban o sus manos tocaban el salero algo mas.

-y bien Jack que hacias ayer?- dijo estoico muy cortante

-papá solo vino a dejar la tarea de la semana-

-ss si eso-

-hoo y la tarea era pintar algún desnudo, ¿no?-

-no para nada- respondió jack rápidamente ganandoce un pizoton por parte de Hipo- digo si, eso, exacto- hipo le sonrio y le dio un puntapié para que nos e olvidara, solo se le miraba una lagrimita

-porque lloras Jack?- decía Jaime con malicia

-creo que dormi mal anoche

-eso pasa cuando no usas el cuarto de invitados- dijo estoico

-papá jack no tenia mala intención, solo dejo la tarea y hablando se fue el tiempo y el se durmió en mi cama, solo eso

-jaime sube a tu cuarto- dijo en tono de orden

-pero papi quiero ver como castaras a jack

-JAIME no repito

-esta bien- antes de salir tomo la ultima salchicha de su plato y la partió con un cuchillo, jack trago en seco

-Jackilin, no te preocupes, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, nuestro Hipo solo habla de ti, era obvio que asi terminaría todo- dijo la madre de Hipo con toda la alegría del mundo

-mujer no te metas, estos dos deben aprender….- Estoico se callo al ver la cara de su esposa, Jack solo miraba horrorisado como la hermosa mujer se transformaba en demonio e Hipo estaba rojo de vergüenza

-MUJER?, Estoido abedejo segundo, me llamas asi y sabras lo que es estar en contantacto con tus ancestros-

-esta bien amor, ya me callo, el punto es que –

-yo amo Hipo-

-¿Qué?- los tres presentes se quedaron sorprendidos

-señor se que no di la mejor impresión pero…-

-mejor impresión?, te ehchaste a mi hijo en mi sala, dormiste con el, y dejaste la, mas biendejaron sus ropas por toda la casa- dijo enojado estoico

-papá, no digas eso- hipo estaba muy rojo, recordaba todo con lujo de detalles, mas por el dolor al estar sentado, valla que Jack esta dotado

-pero hipo hijo mio, eso fue lo que paso- decía su madre alegre- la verdad pensé que morirías virgen, solo cnetrado en la tarea y con tan pocos amigos, fue una vendicion que este joven te tomara de esa forma-

-bendicion?, estas loca mujer- estoico termino inconciente por el golpe de sumujer

Jack estaba figido junto a hipo, la madre del menor era de temer, dejo inconciente a un hombre fuerte, a alguien que había sido boxeador y militar de alto rango con un golpe, era claro que si la hacia enojar le tocaba un destino peor que la muerte a manos de Estoico.

-bien como decía, pensaba que moriría virgen, solo te pido cuando se lo hagas de nuevo nos avises o si sa ban a un lugar especial nos digas para no perocuparnos-

-mamá se supone que deberías estar enojada-

-rntonces puedo repetirlo con hipo?

-claro que si, quien mejor para mi bebe que su buen amigo de la infancia-

-verdad que si, eso le decía a Hipo, solo falta la boda

-jajaja tienes mi vendicion hasle lo mas salvaje y aprovechen su juventud-

-mamá, estas escuchando?, Jack es chico y yo también

-y que?

-que no tendras nietos

-ya veremos eso con tiempo tu y Jack pueden ingeniarcelas verdad jack?

-claro señ es cuestión de practicar- la madre de hipo le pego

-asi se hace mami, ya vez jack te lo mereces por…

-por no llamarme suegra, claro que deben practicar

-EHHH?- hipo no podía creerlo

-claro que si suegrita, asi que hipo a practicar todos los días en mi casa

-ese es el espíritu

-ehh?

-ya escuchaste hipo, desde ahora no entras a estacasa sino practicas con jack hasta darnos nietos

-jajaja, hipo es hora de ir a prcticar a mi casa

Le escena para hipo era irreal, su padre noqueado por su madre, su madre y jack planeando la boda y que vestido ponerle mientras su madre le decía a Jack que había un kamasutra para que intentara con el, hipo en shock por pensar que su propia madre animaba a su ahora novio a cogerlo sin cesar, y una mirada molesta desde las escaleras que miraban como jack besaba a hipo mientras que la madre del menor tomaba fotos, sin duda Jack estaba feliz e hipo seguía en shock.


	2. Chapter 2 dos dias

Definitivamente el había sido Hitler en su vida pasada, o algo parecido, es decir ¡porque otra razón había sido atrapado en esa comedia romántica? (jaja yo lo puse en la comedia), Hipo no podía creerlo, solo dos días desde que Jack es su novio, solo dos días y ya tenían un club de fans Yaoi que les tomaban fotos y aparte Hipo juraba que habían cámaras grabando cuando Jack metía sus manos debajo de sus ropas, pero bueno quizás eran sus nervios (no no lo eran), pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era y por nombre;

Patan: sin duda su primo había actuado de buena forma, es decir solo intento besarlo e intento violarlo casi al instante que se entero que Jack era su novio, aun recordaba como su primo salió volando por los aires cuando Jack le dio un fuerte golpe.

Patapez: bueno no reacciono, solo balbuceaba algo incoherente, se puso rojo cuando Jack le susurro algo al oído, Hipo quiso no enterarse que le había dicho dado que el pobre rubio quedo petrificado y después se desmayo aun mas rojo de lo que estaba.

Astrid: se diría el menor de todos los males pero seria mentir, se puso a interrogar a hipo de lo ocurrido el dia que se propusieron ser novios, y también quería detalles de todo lo que habían hecho a espaldas de todos, y por cualquier deidad o dios que existiera o no, Hipo sentía que la rubia lo seguía y espiaba hasta en el baño.

Los gemelos: bueno no habían dicho nada, de hecho parecían no interesarse, o eso quiso pensar hasta que vio que la rubia tenía unas fotos de Jack y el hermano unas fotos de el (Hipo) se mi desnudo en la clase de gimnasia, luego hipo vio horrorizado como en photoshop juntaban las fotos en poses muy sugestivas, Jack llego y simplemente les dijo que etiquetaran al colegio.

Sin duda tenía que haber sido algo pero que Hitler, mas cuando al segundo día varios hombres musculosos de ultimo año le propusieron que avandonara al flacucho de Jack dado que según ellos "nosotros te haremos gozar mas", ¿acaso querían que tuviera sexo con todos ellos?, pero antes que pudiera decir no Jack les pateo el tracero, Patan igual gritando "yo seré el segundo el lista", patapez y los gemelos solo miraban, pero Astris, Astrid fue la peor, cuando se encontraban medio muertos los grandulones ella se acerco y les dio el numero de Hipo diciendo " buena suerte no te rindas" y dándole una patada en el vientre a cada uno y alejándose sonriendo y brincando como si fuera femenina.

Ahora estaba en casa de Jack, no podía creer que la amenaza de su madre fuera real, si Jack no le decía que ya habían practicado "lo acordado", bueno quizás por esa parte no se sentía como si hubiera sido Hitler, ninguno que no fuera malo tendría porque disfrutar como el cielo, pero la verdad es que el primer día intento entrar a la casa sin haber practicado con Jack como su madre le dijo, su padre lo apoyo diciendo que eso era indecente, Hipo aprendió que su madre era la que manda, así que ahora estaba con Jack, estaba con las piernas abiertas, se sentía mal por hacer de mujer pero cuando Jack le daba besos en el cuello, sin duda Jack había encontrado como domarlo.

-Wao hoy estabas con ganas no es así Hipo-

-callate que sabes que mi madre no me deja entrar a la casa si no lo hacemos

-Hazte la víctima, pero sabes que te gus..

Jack quedo noqueado, Hipo salió todo rojo, aun sentía que el miembro de Jack estaba dentro, le gustaba pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ese idiota, llego a su casa donde su madre lo mantuvo fuera hasta que confirmo con Jack que ya habían practicado, se dirigió a su cuarto, Jaime estaba jugando en su computadora, el pequeño estaba tan entretenido que no noto a hipo, Si el ojiverde mayor hubiera entrado hubiera sabido porque estaba tan feliz, el juego era de tortura y Jaime torturaba a Jack su parte favorita era castrarlo.

-valla dia-

-a que si, vamo a mor a la cama- jack le hacia gestos de que se acostara a su lado

-pero, ¿Cómo?

-el milagro del amor

-el amor y una mierda- empujo a su amante pro la ventana

-enserio que prefiero al Jack hetero- pensó un momento y recordó el enorme miembro del peliblanco- bueno quizás me gusta un poco este Jack

-en la casa de Jack-

-hipo es tan caliente, me encanta que me trate mal- recordó como lo había hechado

-pequeño dragoncito tu si sabes como ponerme en mi lugar-sonrío a la oscuridad de su cuarto

-y también como ponerme caliente

El enorme pene del peliblanco estaba atrapado en esos bóxers, se sentía muy caliente, y es que la ultimavez (segunda vez cof cof) habían repetido unas 3 veces, mas por que su suegra le ordeno a su querido Hipo obedecerle y al parecer el pequeño no tenia intenciones de oponerse a su madre, y quien lo haría si el gran Estoico quedaba casi muerto cuando desafiaba a su mujer, pero bueno eso era otra cuestión, Hipo era igual de salvaje y fuerte pero eso le encantaba a Jack, mas al ver esos ojos verdes con falsa furia, o los pequeños brazos intentando alejarlo cuando en verdad lo que hacia era pedir mas con su boca, y que decir de los besos, si el besaba bien hipo lo hacia mejor, saco su pene ya erecto, seguía masturbandoce, imaginando esa tarde cuando hipo llego.

Hipo estaba con el uniforme como la ocasión anterior, Jack solo se bajo su cierre y dejo escapar ese pedazo de carne, Hipo se puso rojo y eso a Jack lo éxito mucho y su ya erescto miembro se puso mas duro, Hipo seguía viendo y en los pantalones del pequeño se notaba una erección, Hipo no dijo nada simplemente bajo y lamio ese pedazo de carne, cuando Jak se había dado cuenta ya estaban en su cuarto y el pequeño Hipo abierto de piernas, siempre se preguntaba como Hipo seguía siendo tan estrecho, escucho los gemidos y vio el llanto cuando se metió dentro, después de un rato las embestidas fueron profundas y cuando se dio cuenta Hipo acercaba sus caderas a el, y pensar que Hipo decía que no le gustaba, que pasaría el dia que Hipo le agarrara gusto a la verga de Jack, el mayos solo empujo mas, hipo se corrió pero el mayor no, saco el miembro y lo puso frente al pequeño Hipo quien al tocarlo inmediatamente disparo un chorro de semen que lo dejo bañando, con gestos gatunos se limpio todo esa semilla logrando excitar mas a Jack, después de eso todo se nublaba por el golpe de Hipo, ahora el mayor se había corrido en su mano, su gran miembro bajo un poco y Jack se limpio con sus bóxers, los tiro en una esquina y quedo dormido.

-hipo-

Hipo había hecho lo mismo que Jack, solamente que el se metió sus dedos imaginando que era Jack, nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaba el sabor de Jack, depues de estar asi tomo un plumón y lo introdujo dentro, todo era exitante, se corrió y olio algo, era el olor del su semene, no no lo era, era el olor del semen de Jack que había manchado su rostro, acausa de haber sudado ahora podía olerlo de nuevo.

En la puerta del cuarto de hipo un pequeño de 11 años veía como su hermano se masturbaba, el pequeño tenia que hacer lo mismo, ya no aguantaba, se retiro a su cuarto para hacer el trabajo manual que había visto.

Este es el capi de esta semana, subiere mas y mas largos, si tienen alguna ida díganla por favor, planeo introducir a Dagur después, o quieren que siga solo Jack e Hipo?, les dejo eso a todos.


	3. Chapter 3 secuestro

Notas: gracias a todos esto va para una amiga; Dayana Blackthorn, sakuyachan17 y C.B Guillermo, jeje espero que les guste, una cosa mas si alguien no aparece no me maten jeje solo leía rápidamente sus review y ando muy ocupado XD. Por cierto en cual historia quieren un hipo seme? XD o sigue como UKE?

Secuestro

No sabía que había pasado, en un momento estaba en su cama acabando de masturbarse pensando en su novio y ahora se encontraba atado en algún lugar, no estaba amordazado y pero si con los ojos vendados, quien quiera que lo había secuestrado no estaba bromeando, aunque admitió que quizás podría haber sido Jack, después de todo si logra entrar a su cuarto de noche porque no lo secuestraria, cierto ya son novios, no tendría sentido hacer algo que lo moleste en sus horas de sueño.

-hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

No había respuesta, hipo sentía su piel desnuda, hacia frio, el olor a chocolate inundó sus sentidos antes de sentir como el liquido bañaba sus pectorales, abrió la boca al sentir el recipiente, si había algo que le gustara al pequeño era el chocolate y aunque atemorizado aun tenia hambre por lo de que había hecho con Jack.

-¿te gusta- le deci auna voz muy familiar

-¿Jaime?-

-diablos no prendí el micrófono

-ya vasta de tu broma, libérame o le diré a papá

-que le dirás?, que un niño de 11 años te secuestro, ato e intento violarte?

-eso mismo, es pera… ¿violarme?

Hipo sentía que su hermanito no estaba bromeando, y ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaría porque tenía cierta aversión a Jack cuando el mayor era tan agradable con ellos, sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió la mano de su pequeño hermano sobre su miembro.

-detente

-oblígame- Jaime río un poco

No sabia porque pero nadie escuchaba sus gritos, eso significaba que Jaime lo bajo al sótano, ¿Cómo podía un pequeño hacer eso?, necesitaba comer mas, pero de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron derribados cuando su pene se levanto orgulloso ante las caricias del pequeño, no pudo reprimir sus gemidos, mas bien no quería hacerlo, sentía como Jaime lo masturbaba, después sintió que el pequeño baño su erecto miembro en chocolate y lo lamia como si fuera un dulce, eso llevo a Hipo al cielo.

-woow lo tienes muy grande Hipo

-por favor, Jaime deja me ir

-no lo hare, siempre quise hacer esto

-¿Por qué?

-porque soy tu hermanito y debes de enseñarme, pero como lo hiciste yo tendré que practicar

-estas demente

Hipo no termino de hablar cuando sintió el miembro de su hermanito en su boca, podría morderlo pero el traicionero de Jaime le había puesto chocolate por lo cual Hipo se limito a chupar, se escuchaban los gritos de placer del pequeño, Hipo pensó que su hermano tenia un monstruo, dado que a pesar de su corta edad lo tenia sumamente desarrollado (16 cm). Hipo se atraganto cuando el pequeño llego al orgasmo, sabia diferente al semen de Jack, pero aun asi le gustaba.

-mi turno-

Sin que Hipudiera decir algo y aun atado sintió como su hermano termino de limpiar el chocolate que puso en su pene (17cm), era increíble las sensación de tener a su pequeño hermanito haciendo eso, después de un rato sintió que se corría pero Jaime se detuvo.

-aun quiero probar algo hermano-

-espera, estas muy chico para ahhh

Hipo había penetrado a su hermanito, Jaime se había sentado en ese pene erecto y no había llorado solo se le escapo un gemido.

-hipo sigue-

-estoy atado recuerdas?

-claro

Jaime inicio el vaivén subiendo y bajando sobre el pene de Hipo, el mayor solamente gemía al sentir como la entrada de su hermanito apresaba toda su longitud, sabía que no estaba bien hacer eso con su hermanito pero no podía impedirlo, sentir ese contacto era lo que más deseaba aunque fuera prohibido, sin decir nada esparció su semilla en el interior de Jaime, el menor rego a la par su esperma en el abdomen de su hermano.

-no fue tan malo verdad?

-… Jaime…. Haaa… quiero que se repita-

Hipo acerco su rosto a Jaime para besarlo, el menor estaba emocionado, finalmente su hermano lo besaría y ya no a Jack, sus labios estaban por juntarse y entonces cayo de su cama, el pequeño se quejo pero noto como sus sabanas estaban mojadas al igual que su ropa interior, sabía que ese sueño le había hecho correrse, sabía que esas sabanas no se lavarían solas, y sobretodo sabía que su erección matutina no se bajaría sola y al contrario de su sueño su miembro erecto apenas llegaba a los 13 cm, estaba demasiado excitado y el pequeño sabía que era temprano nadie estaba despierto así que decidió masturbarse, había soñado que hipo lo penetraba (hipo si tiene ese tamaño abajo XD), sin pensarlo se intento meter dos dedos lo cual le causo un gran dolor y decidió no intentarlo de nuevo, se masturbo hasta mojar sus bóxer nuevamente, sin hacer ruido bajo y metió sus sabanas a lavar junto a sus boxers.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano Jaime?- su madre lo había descubierto

-na.. nada ma- metió rápidamente todo y prendió la lavadora

-¿mojaste la cama?-

Jaime se quedo callado, si la mojo pero no con orina, si su madre sabia con que y la razón por la cual paso todo eso seguro lo mataba.

-ohh tranquilo cariño, a tu hermano le pasaba lo mismo cuando Jack no dormía con el después ver películas de miedo-

-ese bastardo-murmuro Jaime

-¿decias algo amor?

-nada mami-

-¿osera algún sueño pervertido de mi pequeño hombrecito?- puso una cara de pura burla

-n…no es eso- Jaime estaba rojo de vergüenza

-claro que su, si supieras cuantas veces Hipo hiso lo mismo, una vez lo descubrí soñando con Jack, ¿no es tierno?- la mirada de Jaime decía que no

-s… si, supongo- con un tono medio molesto

-bueno yo me encargo de que se lave todo esto, ve a despertar a tu padre y hermano ya casi es hora de desayunar-

-si-

Al subir despertó a su padre pero se quedo dormido de nuevo, no importaba su madre seguro lo despertaba a la antigua (un buen golpe en la entrepierna), fue con su hermano y lo que vio lo dejo blanco y rojo, blanco por que veía como Jack Frost plantaba besos en el cuerpo de Hipo mientras que el pequeño seguía un poco dormido, después rojo al ver como su querido hermano mayor daba gemidos mientras el peliblanco seguía con ese juego matutino, una parte de el se imaginaba como Jack y otra matando al susodicho, agarró un florero y lo arrojó hacia el cuerpo de Jack-

-ouch- se quejo el mayor

-huy se me resbalo- Jaime se excusaba por interrumpir los jueguitos de los mayores

-pequeño idiota- jack se intento levantar pero Hipo lo detuvo

-déjalo Jack, es tu culpa por haber iniciado esto-

-tómala idiota- Jaime se reia por lo bajo

-y tu Jaime ve con mama- Hipo empezó a besar la espalda lastimada de Jack

-tómala tu enano- dijo por lo bajo pero el pequeño Jaime sabía lo que dijo

-Jack, ya deja a mi hermano o sino hoy no tendrás eso…- eso hiso que Jack mejor se centrara en su amado y detuviera otro florero que Jaime le arrojo

En el desayuno Jack juraría que cuando su suegra le daba indirectas de que hiciera más visitas a Hipo (cosa que molestaba a Estoico por sus celos de padre y a Jaime por ser un pequeño incestuoso y a hipo por dejarlo rojo al recordar como Jack lo … estimulaba en las zonas correctas) juraría que sentía como si alguien le arrojara un cuchillo hacia sus preciadas joyas de la familia.

Sin duda Estoico estaba falto de práctica, había arrojado dos cuchillos y un tenedor a ese degenerado de pelo blanco pero ninguno había dado en el blanco.

Jaime debía de practicar mas, había hecho cuatro lanzamientos a los genitales del maldito que le quitaba a su hermano.

Hipo estaba muy pero muy falto de práctica, Jack estaba frente a el y su tenedor no logro llegar a pegarle en sus genitales cuando hacia esos comentarios tan inapropiados de cómo lo hacían.

Sin duda ella estaba muy en forma, la madre hipo había notado como los tres hombres de la casa (dos hombre e hipo XD), habían apuntado a los genitales del pobre Jack, si no fuera porque quería nietos, bueno no, realmente solo porque disfrutaba ver a hipo rojo y avergonzado y mas ver como ambos chicos se besaban, bueno el punto es que protegía la herramienta que Jack usa para hacer muy, muy , muy , muy ¿ya dije muy?, bueno muy feliz al pequeño hipo.


	4. Chapter 4 vacaciones

Saliendo de vacaciones

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Hipo había despertado a todos a las tres de la mañana para irse de viaje, la razón era simple, irían a la playa y si Jack lo descubría seguro iría con ellos y eso significaba mucho sexo, que no le molestaba a Hipo, pero igual muchos celos, como decirlo, cero nadar y estar tapado todo el tiempo, Jaime había cooperado, su padre igual, de hecho entre los tres tuvieron que amordazar a su madre y subirla al auto, seguro llegando los mataba pero valía la pena.

-bien hijos abróchense los cinturones, nos vamos sin ese pervertido- Estoico estaba emocionado

-siii, hermano ahora podemos dormir juntos- Jaime estaba muy emocionado

-Hi..pojack estaba inadaptado- su madre estaba amordazada y de cia- Hipo pero Jack esta invitado

-Vámonos antes de que….- lo que vio lo dejo paralizado

-Hipo, HIPO, espérame- Jack estaba corriendo con maletas sobre su espalda

Estoico arranco con todo pero la cara de todos era de terror al ver como el peliblanco corría tras ellos, no era posible, no podía ser posible, pero cuando se aferro al carro y dijo "hay mas como yo" hipo se desmayo, en ese momento Val (madre de hipo) se desato, golpeo a su esposo y acomodo a Jack en el auto para ir a la playa, Jaime iría adelante cuidando a su inconsciente padre, que ya parecía ser un estado natural, en tanto Jack solo se dedicaba a abrazar a hipo y meterle mano mientras estaba desmayado.

Pasaron unas horas y llegaron al hotel, Hipo intentaba librarse del agarré de Jack lo cual no era simple, Estoico seguía atado y no podía moverse, cuando llegaron al hotel Jaime decía que serian tres cuartos, sus padres, el y su hermano y el ultimo (hasta la azotea) para Jack. Pero su madre quería otra cosa, asi que Jaime se quedaría con ella y su padre.

-pero ma,- Hipo estaba rojo

-es mi última palabra hipo, tu y Jack necesitan tiempo juntos

-pero ma-

-jaime no te metas, esto es asunto de parja

-asi se habla suegrita. Animaba jack empesando a contar los condones para esa noche

-mamá, mira Jack esta contando condones- apunto hipo acusador

-hola- jack sonrió y estaba junto a una maceta con sus maletas en la mano

-Hipo deja de ser histérico, además apuesto que no los usan cuando practicas cual es el problema ahora- Jack atrás de ella se desasía de los condones y decía algo de "para que compre la caja?"

-madre no digas eso en un lugar publico-

Unas chicas pasaban riendo y señalando a los jóvenes, al parecer las vacaciones habían iniciado, y Jack tenía una cara de maniaco sexual, hipo presentía que su pobre trasero no estaría protegido.

-Hipo, amor, despierta- Jack estaba molestando

-dejame Jack-

-vamos un rapidin-

-que no-

-no podre dormir –

-lastima yo estoy agitado

-Hipo por favor, solamente uno mas-

-eso diecias del anterior

-lo juro solo este y ya-

-eso decías del anterior al anterior-

-y ya no te lo pediré-

-eso lo habías dicho hace 7 rápidos- (rapidos o rapidines es sexo rápido cuando uno tiene muchas ganas)

-haa pero es que yo-

- tu nada, o mañana no lo haremos

-ya está bien-

El primer día Jack vio como hipo salía solamente con un bañador holgado, se sentía caliente al verlo, muy lindo para ese traje de baño verde, Jack usaba uno azul con copos de nieve pero que resaltaba su musculatura y lo hacía ver guapo, hipo se miraba muy lindo e ingenuo, Jack se dedico ese día a cubrirlo para que ningún macho playero lo viera, de hecho se sorprendió a ver que Estoico le ayudaba a la par de Jaime, mientras que su suegra parecía hablar con algunos muchachos Brasileños sobre el menor y estos solo lo miraban con lujuria, sin duda Jack había perdido su fe en Val.

-Bueno fue agotador- Jack suspiro en acomodándose en la cama

-escapar de ustedes tres, si lo fue- hipo se acostaba del lado opuesto

-por dios no fue tan malo, al menos no te quemaste- Jack paso su mano sobre el pecho de hipo

-claro que si, no me dejaron nadar- Hipo tomo la mano del mayor y noto un corte, le paso la lengua para limpiar la sangre fresca de ese pequeño corte

-Hipo- el mayor le indico con la vista la parte baja de su abdomen donde estaba un bulto

-eres un cerdo- paro de lamer y se fue a la ducha

-pero… Tu iniciaste- Jack estaba confuso y con ganas, y al parecer hipo cerro con llave y el no llevaba su kit para abrir cerrojos

Jack se acostó, juraría que durante la noche alguien lo arrastro fuera del cuarto y su sueño era muy perturbador porque su suegra lo salvaba de morir ahogado mientras Jaime era castigado por atarlo y ponerle anestesia. Lo curioso era que a la mañana siguiente amaneció con un poco de arena y en el piso, quizás solamente fue el efecto de que Hipo le negara sexo por primera vez desde que eran novios oficialmente.

-Hijo- estoico hablaba mientras todos lo veían- adivina a quien encontré hoy

-no se pa- hipo estaba intentando alejar las manos de Jack que se deslizaban bajo la mesa

-Dagur, tu amigo de la infancia- Hipo escupió su bebida sobre el rostro de Jaime que estaba frente a el intentando desatar su mano derecha (que su madre había atado anoche).

-hipo, ¿estás bien?- Jack estaba preocupado porque su pequeño se miraba muy pálido

-ssss…si- miro a su madre que lucía raramente ilusionada

-Hipo que gran noticia, recuerdo como hacían una linda parejita de niños- su madre lo miraba con ilusión y juraría que con corazones en sus ojos

-PAREJA- Jaime y Jack estaban petrificados, el menor pensando que uno era suficiente competencia y el otro que alguien mas había tenido la virginidad de su Hipo, (claro que jack fue el primero pero le gusta exagerar), estoico estaba en shock.

-HIPO EXPLICATE- miro como su padre, su hermano y su novio lo miraban con caras furiosas

-no… no éramos nada, solamente me molestaba- miro a otro lado porque jack lucia sexy enojado

-qué alivio- los tres suspiraron

-no mientas Hipo, aun recuerdo cuando nos mudamos no dejabas de llamar a Dagur en sueños-la cara de Hipo era un poema (mas de sufrimiento y terror) al ver como de nuevo se levantaban los tres hombres (hipo no cuenta aunque tenga eso).

-Y a dije no, solo era un sádico, psicópata, patán, que no dejaba de – se callo al sentir como le daban de vuelta y lo besaban violentamente por Jack.

-no hablemos de ese sujeto o me voy a sentir muy celoso- a Hipo le gustaba ese Jack, fuerte, decidido a tomarlo, como cuando dejaron de lado su supuesta heterosexualidad

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- se escuchaba el Grito de su madre y de otras mujeres (incluso jóvenes y niñas) que les tomaban foto mientras se besaban

Lo malo es que Estoico no pudo decir nada sobre que Dagur se mudaría cerca de su casa para ir a la universidad, menos que su amigo de años le había pedido que cuidara del joven, aunque por ahora no le pareció relevante, después de todo su esposa intentaría algo, y sin duda prefería a Dagur en vez de ese Jack, al menor el otro chico era campeón de americano rumbo a las grandes liga, lo que significaba boletos gratis al suegro y una buena vida, si era bajo pero vamos si Hipo no le daba nietos mínimo un buen lugar en el súper tazón.

Jack seguía besando a Hipo era algo romántico ya no era salvaje, ese beso pareció una danza para hipo, de hecho lo era porque Jack evitaba los intentos de asesinato de Jaime dado que su querida suegra estaba embelesada con el show.

Hipo solo pensaba que estas serian unas largas vacaciones, aun faltaban 10 días mas, y Jack parecía no tener intenciones de parar ese contacto.

Mientras tanto en casa de Don Norte había una fiesta alocada, al fin estaba libre de Jack para divertirse como antes sin ser un mal ejemplo, veía como sus viejos amigos corrían a vomitar todo el contenido de alcohol al baño, era una gran fiesta, bueno hasta que los vecinos llamaron a la policía y claro el abuelo de Jack tuvo que fingir inocencia, acabaron en la cárcel y cuando Don. Norte llamo por teléfono a Jack lo único que escucho fue "estoy ocupado" y como le colgaban, sin duda Jack se las pagaría regresando (paso esa noche en las rejas por disturbios públicos claro que solo una noche no mata a nadie)


	5. Chapter 5 vacaciones II

Vacaciones II

Jaime ya se quería ir a casa, no le gustaba ver como musculosos sin cerebro perseguían a su hermano, y menos ver como al final del día Jack se quedaba con Hipo, no era justo, el era su hermanito y por derecho Hipo era suyo.

Estoico ya quería regresar a casa, no aguantaba ni un minuto más que otro idiota (recuerde que quiere a dagur para Hipo), sin futuro intentara cortejar a su hijo, y para colmo tenía que aguantarse las ganas de castrar a ese Jack, no soportaba ver como tocaba a su primogénito, era algo que le causaba una ulcera, y sobre todo su mujer, sin duda la causa del porque ese pervertido de pelo blanco a un podía ser considerado hombre.

Val ya se quería ir, ya tenía la colección completa de las fotos de momentos románticos de Hipo y Jack, incluso algunas en donde Hipo era cortejado por otros muchachos (muy guapos a opinión de Val), pero ya era hora de regresar y presumir con sus amigas y las amigas de Hipo aquella colección.

Hipo quería regresar a su casa, no soportaba los celos de Jack, la sobre protección de su padre, su madre tomándole fotos como si él nos e diera cuenta, y su hermano que no paraba de querer meterse al cuarto.

Jack no quería irse, si bien tenía que hacerlo por su abuelo quien ya llevaba varias noches en la cárcel por ruido excesivo (si cada noche hacia fiesta y terminaba en la cárcel), esos días a pesar de ser presa de las fotos de su suegra, de la constantes miradas e intenso asesinos de Jaime y de que su suegro intentara caparlo, si duda valía la pena llegar con hipo en la noche y hacer que el pequeño callera en sus juegos para tener esos ratos de placer, claro que Hipo le exigía usar condones cuando no juagaban bien para hacerlo, en lo que a Jack respecta como cualquier dios manda.

Era el último día, Hipo despertaba, tenía el miembro de Jack dentro de él, no es que se esforzara en sacarlo, es decir Hipo tenía después de todo su lado pervertido, le gustaba estar con Jack de esa forma, anteriormente había pensado en que terminaría con alguna chica linda teniendo hijos, pero la verdad es que esos días había estado únicamente queriendo estar con el mayor.

-Hipo, ya es hora, o tu padre vendrá a despertarnos- Jack besaba el hombro del pequeño

-Jack, deja de moverte, duele- el pequeño sentía su interior lleno

-Vamos no quiero que piensen que solamente tenemos seño salvaje-

Al final Hipo salió de la cama, aun cansado por esa noche, al parecer Jack desquito muchas cosas que el pequeño le había prohibido hacer en público, ambos tomaron una ducha juntos, claro Hipo quería un momento para él, pero Jack compro un nuevo kit para abrir puertas así que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hipo para estar un rato solo Jack no lo dejaría.

Al bajar Jack como casi siempre tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo de plástico que iba directo a sus ojos, el pequeño Jaime era atado de nuevo por val y el padre de hipo parecía mirarlo con odio.

Terminando de comer la familia y Jack se dispusieron a empacar, lo curioso es que de camino a casa Hipo estaba casi inconsciente pero Jack solamente lo miraba y lo abrazaba, era raro en el joven con hormonas alborotadas ser tan tierno, amaba a ese pequeño, si era cierto es un cerdo como dice hipo, después de todo el incito al pequeño a todo, pero vamos que ambos continuaban con todo.

-Ya llegamos, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- la madre de Hipo gritaba al ver como Jack tenia abrazado a Hipo

Claro que con ese grito Jaime casi muere de un infarto, y el pobre Estoico por poco choca el carro (piso el acelerador con el susto antes de frenar por completo), claro que Hipo al levantarse choco con la nariz de Jack quien se quejo y soltó una maldición al aire por ese despertar abrupto.

-sabes suegrita si sigue así tendré que replantearme el ir de viaje con ustedes- abrazaba a hipo

-pero así no podrán practicar – decía la madre con un tono de falsa tristeza y un puchero

-¿quien dijo que Hipo se iría con ustedes?- Jack apretó mas al pequeño que aun estaba adormitado

-y ¿Quién dijo que yo iría contigo?- Hipo se acomodaba en el regazo del mayor, aún quería seguir durmiendo

-y ¿Quién dijo que yo te daría opciones?- el mayor bajo a Hipo en brazos (como si fueran recién casados)

-y ¿Quién dijo que mi hermano quería ir?- Jaime pelaba por atención, hipo no se la había dado y quería atención

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo permitiré que mi hijo pase unas vacaciones con semejante pervertido?- preguntaba estoico

-¿Quién ha dicho que le pediré permiso?- Jack amenazaba a estoico

-ya dejen eso me estoy mareando- Valhalaram estaba mareada por esa discusión

La discusión continuaría si no fuera pro que la atención fue captada por un pequeño gato negro que salto a Hipo, pero más impresionante fue el hecho que escapaba de un borracho que estaba rojo y alcoholizado.

-abuelo, ¿Qué demonios?- Jack se quedo de piedra al ver a su "honorable y serio" abuelo en fachas y riendo

-Jackie Hijo, y su esposito, valla ya a darme bisnietos, que el tiempo no perdona-

-abuelo vamos dentro, estas muy ebrio- dijo soltando suavemente a Hipo e intentando hacer que su abuelo entrara al auto (el auto del viejo).

-Jackie ¿Por qué no me dan bisnietos?, ya te dije que no uses condona si nunca podre ser consentidor de mis bisnietos-

-eso mismo decía yo- agrego val

Hipo estaba rojo, Jack solamente intentaba obligar al mayor a entrar al carro mientras pedía disculpas por el comportamiento, claro que eso era más para los vecinos que miraban la escena que para la familia de Hipo, a pesar que el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera "cuidando" la casa de Hipo y que hubiera hecho una fiesta en lugar de cuidar y Jack no quería ni imaginar que había hecho su abuelo y tutor con el pobre gato.

Habían llegado unos días antes de que terminarán las vacaciones, Hipo quería leer esos días, desde que Jack había dejado de lado su heterosexualidad casi no podía leer, solamente podía hacer los deberes escolares e Hipo como buen nerd le encantaba estar leyendo, claro que ahora le encantaba tener a Jack más que leer.

El primer día en casa fue misteriosamente normal para Hipo, solo mensajes de Jack como cuando eran amigos hateros y no amantes (haaa me encanta que sean amantes, bueno ya) era raro no despertar con Jack al lado o con su padre y hermano hablando mal de su amor, quizás una mañana muy normal, escucho su celular tocar, seguro un mensaje de Jack.

-hola pequeño nerd, ¿aun leyendo? :D

Hipo sonrío era como antes, pero a la par no le gustaba eso.

-hola musculoso poco cerebro, ¿estás haciendo ejercicio?

-de hecho pensaba en ir a verte-

Hipo sonrío al parecer ya venía el Jack pervertido que le gustaba y fastidiaba.

-puedes venir, mis padres están fuera con Jaime-

-valla solo paso una noche y ya quieres probar al gran Jack- mando una foto donde se podía ver un pene enorme de 20m y ancho de 8cm con una mano apresándolo

-te lo dije una vez y lo repito, eres un asco de persona amigo mío- hipo estaba excitado por la foto, no lo negaba le hacía falta sentir a Jack

-sabes que ya no somos amigos, ahora dime eres un asco de persona amorcito- le envió otra foto donde podía verse todo, hasta los testículos

-ya deja de enviarme eso- Hipo estaba muy rojo y ya no podía aguantar mas

-tranquilo pequeño Nerd, tú también tienes con que defenderte- Hipo vio un video pequeño donde Jack se masturbaba y decía que quería verlo

-Jack es enserio que regresar a lee- realmente Hipo quería masturbarse viendo esos videos y fotos, para después leer

-no seas mentiroso nerd, seguro tienes un gran bulto que quiere atención y se lo darás imaginando que te doy al gran Jack- otro video pero era del pene de Jack entrando y saliendo de una vagina de plástico, Hipo se preguntaba de donde había salido eso.

-deja de decir tonterías- hipo ya había sacado su bulto por la apertura de la cremallera y pasaba su mano sobre él, ya estaba tan excitado que le dolía y sus bóxers estaban mojados

-vamos Hipo creo que tienes un problemita abajo, ¿me dejas ayudar?- Hipo vio un video en el mensaje de nuevo pero se veía a él acariciando su bulto

Hipo dejo su celular, era obvio que Jack estaba en la casa, era obvio ahora que esas fotos las saco en el corredor, Hipo no se sorprendía después de todo Jack tenia llaves de la casa y era bueno para estar callado.

-Jack ya aparece, si me tienes así debes hacerte responsable- Hipo decía mientras marcaba mas su bulto

-yo pensaba que me ibas a gritar- salió el mayor mostrando su enorme pene que salía por la cremallera

-si no te acercas no te dejare hacer nada-

Jack tomo eso como una amenaza muy real, así que se acerco pero Hipo miraba el pene del mayor balanceándose de un lado a otro, esa imagen le encantaba a Hipo, le gustaba mucho ver a ese idiota de esa manera.

-bien ya estoy contigo- Jack acercó el ahora ya despierto y firme pene al menor

Hipo no pudo hablar, sintió la mano de Jack sobre sus cabellos, como era acercado hacia un trozo de carne que parecía tener vida propia, abrió los labios y lamio la cabeza que le parecía más grande que la primera vez, al parecer Jack estaba muy excitado, sentía el liquido pre seminal del mayor, le encantaba ese sabor, y cuando sentía lo duro y caliente que estaba no aguanto más y metió todo eso en su boca.

-aaahh, Hipo que bien se siente- Jack no aguantaba – Hipo has mejorado mucho

El pequeño retiro un poco el miembro del mayor, le dio unas lamidas y un beso que hiso a Jack ver el techo y por un momento estar a punto de correrse.

-cállate o no sigo- Hipo no espero respuesta y volvió a meter todo en su boca

-Hipo, ya quiero-

Jack levanto al pequeño y salvajemente lo aventó a la cama, Hipo se sonrojo, le encantaba esa manera, era un poco masoquista, los gemidos de hipo al sentir como el miembro de Jack se posaba en la entrada hicieron que el peliblanco sintiera mas deseos de profundizar, sin preguntar y al contrario de otras ocasiones donde preparaba la aun estrecha entrada de Hipo, esta vez metió todo su pene.

-Jack, sigue, por favor continúa Jack ahhg- Hipo estaba muriendo de placer

-Hipo, me encantas-

Jack beso el hombro del menor al sentir como la pequeña entrada del menor parecía rechazar su enorme erección, se sentía como el pequeño trasero de Hipo apretaba y era lastimada un poco por esa intrusión.

-Jack continúa, quiero más-

Hipo pego su cuerpo al del mayor, Jack dejo caer todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo quien soltó gemidos mientras le suplicaba a Jack no parar, se mantuvieron casi dos horas hasta que Hipo sintió que Jack lleno sus entrañas con esa espesa semilla, Hipo se corrió a la par mojando su propia cama.

-me encanta recordar esa vez- Jack hablo

Hipo solamente saco el miembro de Jack de su interior y se dispuso a besar a Jack hasta quedarse dormido sobre su amante.

En una pared había una cámara en miniatura que transmitía a una rubia que se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, desmayada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Astrid solo dormía pensando en que Hipo tenía mucha suerte.


End file.
